A Better Place
by BeautifulDisaster27
Summary: An Eclare story. Clare's home life starts to worsen read to find out more. Rated M for later chapters. DISCONTINUED!
1. Movies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi **

* * *

"Need a ride home" Eli asked me

I didn't reply because I didn't know if I wanted a ride or if I wanted to walk.

"Or perhaps you might want to I don't know go on a date"

"Hmmm tempting where to?" I said questioningly as I shut my locker

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds fun, can we eat at the Dot?" I asked excitedly

"Anything you want." Eli smiled and grabbed my hand

"Well dinner at the Dot, and how about we see It's Kind of a Funny Story?" I inquired as we left the school.

"Are you trying to torture me?" Eli questioned sarcastically

I smiled at him, he moved in front of me, turned towards me, pulled me to him, and kissed me.

We got into Morty and drove off; I texted my mom telling her I'm going out on a date with Eli. My mom was the only one I told about Eli because my dad would literally freak if he found out. When I wanted to go on a date I had to text that I'm working on an English assignment; she told me to be back at 10 not one minute later.

"Eli I have to be back at 10 not a minute later, but that's because I told her I didn't have homework."

"So you like me enough to lie to your mom just to go out on a date.." Eli smirked

"Well I really want to go see the movie and I don't like staying home" I smirked Eli smiled at me trying not to laugh "Ok I like spending time with you even if it's doing homework you caught me." I blushed

"It's ok I like spending time with you just the same. Lets see it's 3 now we'll do homework in the park and see how long that takes us, but I'll defiantly get you home at 10 and not a minute later."

"I'm sorry my dad's so strict" I mumbled

"It's ok Blue Eyes don't worry about it."

We stopped at the park to do homework Eli look so serious while he was doing his homework I couldn't help but kiss him. I found myself making out with Eli every so often I couldn't help myself every time I lost focus I would look over at Eli who looked so serious and felt the need, the want to kiss him.

"Clare it's already 4 and we're on a fixed schedule."

"Ok I'll try to concentrate on my homework." I giggled

"Or we can leave now and come back after the movie and finish." Eli commented sarcastically

"Can we?" I mocked Eli chucked

"Well how about we go to the Dot if you really want to do homework later."

"Thank you." I added packing up my books.

"It's 4 now if the Dot's not crowded we'll get to the movies at like 5 and depending on when the movie starts we'll be back at the Dot at 8 leaving 40 minutes for homework" Eli said as he put the rest of his books in his book bag.

We made it to the Dot at 4:15 which it wasn't crowded so we ate and left at 5:10. We arrived at the mall at 5:40.

"Ok so we're a little behind schedule." Eli noted while we walked into the mall

"Eli you don't have to get me home by 10 I can be a little late"

"Yea then you'll get grounded again and I won't be able to see you outside school for like two weeks. Hmmm I don't think so." Eli chuckled while waiting in line.

"Ok."

"Hey the next movie starts at 6 and ends at 9:15 we'll have enough time. We'll get to the Dot at 9:30ish leaving 25 minutes for homework."

"How may I help you?"

"Two for It's Kind of a Funny Story at 6" Eli said then he turned to face me "If this movie sucks you owe me" Eli smirked

"That'll be $22"

Eli slid the money in the window and took the tickets.

"Next we hit the concession stand"

"And if it doesn't suck you owe me" I smiled

"Ok deal" Eli said when we got in line.

It didn't take us too long to hit the front of the line.

"Can I take your order" the worker asked

"I'll take a large Sprite and a medium pop corn, Clare want any candy?"

"I'll take a box of Gummy bears"

"That'll be $22"

Eli paid for the food and handed me my gummy bears while he grabbed the medium popcorn and large Sprite.

"So are you that hungry we just ate"

"I know I thought we'd split this"

"Ok"

We walked into the dark theater and took our seats in the middle.

"You know I once seen someone's blog status online that said 'My favorite thing about gummy bears is that they can't fight back when you bite their heads off.'" Eli chuckled as I ate one of my gummy bears

"Yea well I don't know anyone that would eat candy that's moving, like the sour patch commercials if I seen a sour patch run up to me I wouldn't eat it it'd be weird." I mocked

"Yea well luckily you don't have to worry about your candy coming to life." Eli joked

"Gummy bear attack." I giggled as I threw a gummy bear at him

"Really? Flying gummy bears?" Eli laughed as he picked up the gummy bear off his lap and ate it.

He then threw a piece of popcorn at me causing me to look at him.

"What? I didn't do anything." Eli said sarcastically while he looked to the screen

"You're a horrible liar" I giggled as I ate the popcorn. "Hey it's starting" I announced

We left once the movie was over.

"So what did you think?"

"You win the movie didn't suck as bad as I thought it would it actually had some funny parts." Eli said "So what do I owe you"

"Oh, I'll think of something" I told him

"Want anymore soda?"

"Na you can throw it out"

Eli threw out the soda and the empty popcorn bucket along with my empty box of gummy bears as we walked out.

"Ok it's just going on 9, we'll get to the Dot at like 9:20 and then you'll get home on time."

We got in Morty and went to the Dot. We got there at exactly 9:15, finished homework at 9:45, and I got home at 9:57.

"Look 3 minutes to spare." Eli said as he opened his car door.

He walked around, opened my door for me, and helped me out.

"So did you have fun?" he asked walking me up to my door step.

"Yes I did thank you."

Eli kissed me and we made out in front of my door for what felt like 5 seconds I didn't want it to end.

"It's 9:59 you should go inside. I love you Clare and if you ever need me I'm only a text away"

"I love you too Eli" I watched him walk away and get into Morty he motioned me away to get inside.

I walked in and there was dad sitting at the table.

"You're just in time 10 on the dot and literally not one second later. Night Clare"

"Night dad"

I walked to my room after an amazing night with Eli, flung myself on my pillow. and went to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Shocking News & Carnival

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own Degrassi**

**

* * *

Clare's POV**

I woke up at 6am the next morning and got ready for school. I didn't see my parents so I figured they had gone to work. I made toast for breakfast since it was fast, I ate it and remembered I left my book bag in Eli's car so I texted him and he said he'll pick me up for school at 7:45.

I left the house at 7:44 and Eli was right out front waiting in Morty.

"All ready for school?"

"Well minus my book bag."

"It's right here" Eli said picking it up

I walked around to the passenger side of the car; Eli leaned in and kissed me.

"So how did last night go when I dropped you off?" Eli asked as he pulled away

"Well my dad was waiting up for me, apparently I walked in the door at exactly 10 he was surprised, and basically told me to go to bed so I did."

"Wow so did you figure out what I owe you yet?"

"No I'm still thinking."

"Ok well we're here" Eli said as he pulled into the parking lot.

Eli walked me to my locker and then we went to our classes together. We walked to lunch together and English after that.

"Class work on page 54 in your lit books with your partners." Ms. Dawes said when there was a knock on the door.

"So partner what should we do later tonight?" Eli asked

"What do you mean?" I inquired

"Want to go on another date?"

"Well" I said looking down "Let's -"

"Eli, please go to the door." Ms. Dawes said cutting me off

"Hold that thought I'll be right back." Eli smirked as he got up.

I sat and watched Eli walk out and talked to Simpson, he had looked upset and really angry when he came back in the classroom.

"I love you Clare" Eli told me as he kissed me.

"I love you too Eli…" I whispered against his lips I watched him stand up and wave to Adam. He said something to Ms. Dawes and she left the room with him. I was worried about what was going on I never seen Eli this upset before.**Eli's POV**

I was just about to get an answer from Clare as to whether we're going on another date and Simpson pulled me out of the classroom. I was a little pissed, but I shrugged it off knowing I could just ask her again.

"Eli, I just got a call from your parents, your dad got recruited again."

I was beyond pissed. My parents knew about Clare and how much I loved her.

"I love you Clare" I told her I was upset because I didn't know if I was going to see her again. Then I decided to kiss her once last time. Then grabbed my bag

"I love you too Eli…" She seemed confused I waved good bye to Adam and he waved back, but before I left I had to talk to Ms. Dawes.

"Ms. Dawes can I talk to you outside?" I asked

"Sure" She said

She followed me out into the hallway.

"What's up"

"Mr. Simpson told you the news about my dad right?"

"Well, of course."

"Please don't give Clare another English partner I'll be back on Monday I'll make sure of it."

"Ok, but if you aren't here Monday I'll have no choice"

"Deal" Ms. Dawes then rubbed my shoulder and gave me a smile. I then walked out of the building.

I walked out of the building and then to my car. I got into Morty an sped home as fast I possibly could. I skidded to a stop all my anger had built up. They knew I loved Clare my mom's a lawyer she could stay here.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled as loud as I could when I got inside.

"Good you're home we leave for Germany, we have to be at the airport in three hours."

"Mom what about Clare you can't do this to me. I lost Julia and now that I've moved on and I'm happy you're making us move what the fuck?" I yelled

"Eli we get you're upset, but you can always keep in touch with her"

"Upset mom, really? Upset doesn't even begin to cover it. I'm not leaving" I yelled then sat on the couch like a 4 year-old that just got his favorite toy taken away only I wasn't crying.

"Of course you are dear."

"No I'm not I don't have to"

"You're 17 you can't just stay here by yourself"

"Yes I can. I'll get emancipated if I have to. I mean we already own the house."

"If you want to stay that bad we'll have to come to an agreement and I'll type up a contract it'll be faster and easier."

"Deal, what are the rules?"

"Well, one until you're 18 the house will be under our names your dad's and mine. Two, no parties, but you can have one or two friends over. I'll give you an allowance for food, clothing, and your needs which will be about $5,000 a month, then you'll get $2,000 for whatever you want and if your hearse breaks down you'll need to call us. Three I'll call to check in once a week and I'll also ask for pictures of the house to show you're keeping it clean. Of course you'll have to get good grades nothing below a C and no burning the place down. Do we have a deal?"

"Do I get a maid since I'll be at school most of the time?"

"More reason for the house to stay clean."

Then movers came to take out some of the furniture she left the main things here for me, she only took their bed, dresser, china cabinet, and the furniture from their office. Everything was moved in about 15 minutes.

"So that's a no?"

"We'll see, so deal or no deal?"

"Deal"

"I'll type up the contract you'll have to sign it and send it to your principal. You'll have to sign it too."

"That's fine as long as I get to stay."

My mom then typed up the contract, then I read it over before I signed it, my mom signed it after I did, then she stamped it to show it was legal, she scanned it into the computer, and sent it to the teachers. She printed out two copies one for me and one for her.

"Here don't lose this you'll need it" my mom said as she handed me the document

"I won't."

"Come on honey we need to go" She said as she grabbed her suitcase heading to the door.

I put the paper down and helped them load their car. The moving truck was gone by the time we got out of the house. We all loaded up the car.

"Honey don't tell anyone you live here alone unless you have to. Tell them we're on vacation or something." She said getting into the passenger side of the car.

"I will mom"

"Be safe and don't get in trouble."

"I won't"

"Well your father's in the car so give me a hug goodbye"

I then hugged my mom goodbye, then walked to the sidewalk in front of the house, and I waved good bye as they drove off. **Clare's POV**

I walked to Eli's to see him waving goodbye to his parents as they drove off somewhere.

"Hey what happened?" I asked

"Oh nothing my parents are going on vacation and needed me home. Nothing big they needed to set down rules. So what about later do we have a date?" Eli asked me.

"Well what would we do?"

"We could hang out here after all my parents are on vacation"

"Ok, by the way I decided on what we're going to do already let me go home I'll be right back"

"Need a ride I'll drive you."

"Ok" I replied

I ran inside to grab a few things.

"Clare what are you doing?"

"Noting mom I just forgot my cell phone in my room" I lied

"Oh ok."

I ran into my room and grabbed my Twilight DVD and my Vampire Diaries Season One box set along with some from Season Two that I've recorded onto a DVD I cut out the commercials, then quickly shoved them in my purse and ran down stairs.

"Clare back by 11!" my mom yelled.

"I will I yelled as I ran out the door"

I then hopped into Eli's hearse.

"So what time do you have to be back?"

"11"

"So it's 4:30 now and we have 7 and a half hours together alone, so I'll cook us dinner and then we'll…"

"Watch movies" I said as I went in my purse and held up my Twilight DVD

"Oh no not Twilight please, Clare that's torture"

"Eli you owe me remember" I said with my puppy dog eyes

"Fine"

"I win"

"Only by default"

"But still"

We then got to Eli's house and went inside. I noticed he picked up a piece of paper and put it in a folder and then putting it in some drawer in the kitchen.

"So what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know are we ordering out?"

"No I'm going to cook"

"You're cooking?"

"No need to be so sarcastic I've cooked before. So what do you want?"

"Whatever you want to make and did you burn the house down?" I joked

"Yes it went up in flames so fast everyone was in the hospital for months I guess that's why my mom refused to let me cook" Eli said "You can't put cooking oil in the oven can you?….You know what we'll find out soon" Eli then put something in the oven

"What?" I ran over to him to stop him.

"It was a joke you looked so scared, I know cooking oil is flammable." Eli said as he put his arms around me.

"Not funny Eli, for some reason I really thought you'd put cooking oil in the oven"

"Nope just chicken nuggets." Eli chuckled. "They'll be done in ten minutes."

"Ok so we should get plates and ketchup"

"Here already done" Eli handed me two plates

I set them down on the table then Eli put two Sprites down and some napkins.

"7 minutes until the food is done"

"What should we do."

"Well we could do this" Eli kissed me I kissed him back.

I felt Eli's tongue rub against my lower lips and then find its way in my mouth. I then put my tongue in his mouth to return gesture. I felt Eli's hands go to my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders. We then laid on the couch Eli was on top of me with his hands by each side of my head we continued to make out. Then the timer went off.

"Eli…" I said out of breath he was still kissing me "The food's going to burn."

"Ok. I'm getting it"

Eli then got off me and I got up and put Twilight in the DVD player.

"The nuggets are done and not burnt."

Eli put the nuggets in a bowl and carried it to the table in the living room so we can watch Twilight. We then put some on our plates and I loaded up on some ketchup.

"The nuggets taste good Eli"

"Thank you"

Then the movie came on. We were finished eating every last nugget when it ended.

"Ok that sucked and it has a flaw. That's seriously on my "Worst movie ever made list" Eli chuckled

"Ok what was the flaw"

"Well, Vampires don't sparkle in the sun and it didn't look like diamonds they were covered in glitter. What man wears glitter?"

"I'm pretty sure Ms. Jay Alexander does, he's from Americas Next Top Model"

"Ok a guy that is called 'Ms. Jay' he's gay and I didn't know you watched that"

"Ali gets bored and puts it on to make fun of the anorexic models and so what he's still a man that wears glitter."

"Ok name one straight guy that wears glitter without getting paid"

"I can't"

"Exactly, so what's next"

"Vampire Diaries I bought Season One and parts of Season Two"

"Do the Vampires sparkle?"

"No they don't actually. I get scared during this, but it's really good."

"Ok I'll put in disc one."

Eli sat next to me on the couch after he put in season one. I jumped a few times while watching it.

"Ok that was good. I like the fact that the vampires burned in the sun and that they involved into wearing rings to keep them from burning, also that their faces became so distorted when their Vampire side came out. I liked the fact that Bonnie is a witch, Elena is normal, but looks like Katherine, and Caroline's mom is a vampire hunter who is friends with Damon, but doesn't know he's a vampire."

"I'm glad you liked it so much."

"Well it did have twists and turns in it which was a plus side. It's 8 now and there's somewhere I would like to take you."

"Ok. Where to?"

"It's a surprise, but we won't have much time"

"Ok"

We then got into Morty and Eli drove for about 20 minutes and stopped in front of a carnival. I was so surprised, as we got out of Morty I heard the music from the rides, smelt the aroma of the carnival food, and seen the bright lights it was all so surreal.

I felt Eli tug at my hand.

"Let's go" He said as we started running like little kids.

We ran right up to the ticket booth.

"Two bracelets please" he told the worker

'That's $20 and I need both of your wrists"

Eli slid the girl $20 through the hole in the window and then put his wrist through the hole so she can put a bracelet on him. I did the same.

"Ok what first" Eli said after I got my bracelet on

"I don't know your pick"

"Funhouse"

"Seriously Eli. It's night it'll be so scary inside there"

"That's the point plus I'll never let you go." He said as he was dragging me to the funhouse.

"Fine" I said as we got in line.

We then went running inside Eli still holding my hand. Then I heard a thud and Eli stopped.

"What happened"

"Feel around next to you we're in a maze of plastic windows I ran into one" he chuckled

"Are you ok?" I giggled.

"I'm fine, but we still have to find our way out."

I then started to listen to the music.

_This used to be our funhouse, but now it's full of evil clowns it's time to start the count down I'm gonna burn it down down down…._

"How ironic they're playing the song Funhouse by Pink." I said "Hey here's a way" I pulled Eli

He looked at me like he was trying to figure out how I knew it was Pink.

"If an evil clown jumps out I'm going to scream and hide behind you."

Eli looked at me confused

"The chorus say _this used to be our funhouse but now its full of evil clowns_ I just hope they didn't fill this one with evil clowns"

"Ok if it's full of evil clowns and one crosses us I'm punching it." Eli said

I giggled.

"No seriously if I see a clown I'm punching it."

"Wow is Mr. Goldsworthy afraid of Clowns?" I said as we made it into a hall of mirrors.

"Well I'm not going to scream and hide when I see one Ms. Edwards and I hate clowns I seen a quote about them somewhere"

"What is it."

"Everything happens for a reason…except for clowns. I mean, seriously what the hell"

I laughed

"You must really hate clowns a lot. I'm just afraid of them amongst other things."

"I hate clowns with a passion."

"Well now it's just a moving sidewalk I don't think anything's going to jump out at us and I hope nothing does"

Eli never let my hand go the whole time we were in the funhouse and luckily no evil clowns. We were in there for a whole 30 minutes. We now had an hour left.

"Where to Blue Eyes?"

"There" I said pointing to a rollercoaster that went upside down

"You sure?"

"Yes" I pulled Eli's hand running to the coaster.

You can hear the people on it scream as we waited. The coaster had three loops and two corkscrews. I watched as it ran around the tracks.

"Are you ready Eli"

"Yea I just didn't know you were into coasters, especially ones that go upside down"

"Why is that a problem?"

"Nope"

We then boarded the coaster, we had to bucked a harness to keep us in place. Eli looked over at me.

"You seem really excited"

"Well it's been a while since I was able to get out like this and actually have fun" I yelled

"I'm glad you're having so much fun" Eli yelled back

Then the ride started. I laughed just about the whole time on the roller coaster as Eli stayed quiet. When the coaster came to a stop Eli and I got off holding hands.

"I can't believe you laughed the whole time. I mean you hate scary movies, you're afraid of the funhouse, clowns, and there's other things that I don't know, but you laugh on a roller coaster that goes upside down and you continue to laugh while we were upside down." Eli joked

"What shall we go on now your choice Eli and I couldn't help if I thought the roller coaster made me laugh. I just couldn't help it."

"How about we go on the go carts"

"Sounds fun"

After we went on the go carts, we went on the bumper cars.

"It's 10:30 we have one last ride to go on and it's your choice"

"Well how about we just relax in the back of Morty for a little I'm getting kinda tired"

"Ok"

We then walked to Morty and Eli drove off to some spot where we couldn't get yelled at for loitering or just staying parked which was the woods on an abandoned dirt path 15 minutes from my house I didn't notice it before and I don't think anyone else did.

"Eli, how did you find this path?" I asked as we got out of Morty

"I just seen something gleam from my head lights then I seen the path it doesn't look like it leads to anything so we should be ok here" Eli said opening up the back hatch.

I climbed in first and seen a pillow. Eli climbed in after me and we laid down and he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

* * *

**Reviews Please**


	3. Hospital & Clare Moves In

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the characters**

**

* * *

Clare's POV**

"Clare! Wake up it's 11am!" Eli yelled

"Huh?" I groaned trying to comprehend everything

"You have to get home it's 11am." Eli stated opening the hatch

"Eli, I don't want to go home."

"You have to Clare it's going to be ok. I'll explain everything."

I got out of the back, we both got in Morty, Eli put the key in the ignition, and drove off once I was seat belted. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly I was too afraid to go home, too afraid of what my dad might do or say.

"Are you ok?" Eli asked

"I'm afraid." I muttered with my head down

"There's nothing to be afraid of I'll be going in with you. I'll explain everything, don't worry."

I couldn't muster up any words so I just nodded. We were at my house before I knew it; the ride seemed 3 seconds long.

Eli opened my door, stuck his head inside, and kissed me really passionately much like the kisses from last night when the nuggets were cooking.

I got out and held Eli's hand all the way to my door I squeezed it once we got inside.

"Clare you're 12 hours late and didn't even call!" my dad yelled as he read the paper not even taking his eyes off it.

I jumped, lowered my head, and started to cry. I felt Eli jump too. I wasn't ready to let go of Eli's hand.

"Clare it's ok" Eli cooed as he wiped the tears away.

"I don't hear you saying anything." my dad bellowed

"Yes sir I am aware I'm late." I said softly trying to suck in my tears my dad gets angrier when I cry afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Now that we got that cleared up come over here." my dad ordered

I couldn't move I knew what was going to happen; I didn't move nor say anything, I just sobbed.

"Are you crying?" he asked

"Yes sir." my voice was shaking

My dad put his paper down and looked towards Eli and I.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my daughter?" He questioned looking at Eli

"Sir my name is Eli, I'm the reason why Clare is late, I took her to a carnival across town and we fell asleep in the back of my car. Don't worry I wouldn't touch your daughter"

"Clare, come here!" my dad demanded as he pointed to the ground in front of him

"She's not a dog!" Eli fumed as he held me back from moving

"And who do you think you are to tell me how I should talk to my daughter?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Eli expressed proudly

My dad walked over to me, glared at me, then glared at Eli.

"Where's mom?" I commanded softly, Eli let go of my hand.

"Not home. How could you stay out all night with a guy?"

"Dad I love him." I whispered happily

I felt my dad hit my face and I fell to the ground with the amount of force he used. I couldn't move I didn't feel pain I didn't feel anything everything was black.

**Eli's POV**

I noticed Clare laying there on the floor not moving. I realized why she was afraid to come home, if only I realized this sooner I would've took her to my place and talked to her more.

"You have no business hitting Clare like that." I said to her dad, in return he rammed me into the wall. "So do you solve everything with violence? It's no wonder why Clare's afraid of you" I sneered

I guess it struck a chord because he moved away from me and looked at Clare who was still on the floor unconscious.

'Don't you dare touch her. I'm bring her with me can you get me her stuff she'll be living with me from now on." I said to her dad as I moved my hair out of my eyes

"Is she really afraid to come home?" He uttered

"Yes" I told him as I sat bent over Clare, I gently moved the hair away from her face. I seen a bruise already starting to form.

"I'll get you her stuff."

Mr. Edwards came back with all of Clare's things as I was starting to put her in Morty; he put some of her things in the back, he got most of her things loaded up before I got her seat belted.

"I'll come back for the rest of Clare's things later. Take a good look at what you did to her, I'm taking her to the hospital you should get some help." I mumbled

I got into the drivers seat Clare was laying down her head was pushed up against my leg. I was rubbing her face while I was driving to the hospital trying not to speed like I wanted to. Morty hadn't broken down all week and I was hoping it wouldn't break down today. I stopped at a red light and looked down at Clare she looked so sweet as if she were sleeping. I whispered "I love you Clare" knowing she might not hear me. I was thinking the worst and felt a tear fall from my face. Then the light turned green and my eyes started to fill with tears and my vision started to blur; I knew it was dangerous to drive like this, but I had to get Clare to the hospital, then I felt a hand on my face.

"Eli what's wrong?" I heard in the sweetest voice ever

"Clare you're ok." I exclaimed as I pulled the car over.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" she asked

Without saying anything I hugged her and kissed her really hard, then started to drive off again.

"Your dad hit you and knocked you unconscious for about 30 minutes now. I'm taking you to the hospital for a possible concussion and you're moving in with me" I explained

"Eli, I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital"

"Clare, I want proof that you don't have a concussion" I said as I drove up to the hospital's parking lot.

"Eli I'm ok can we just go home"

"Not until the Doctors tell me you're ok."

"Fine." she sighed

I found a parking spot and helped Clare out of the car. When we got into the hospital the doctor seen her right away I had to sit in the waiting room, so I called my mom.

'Mom I need to talk to you"

"What's wrong baby boy, where are you it's loud in the background?"

"I'm in the hospital I'm ok, Clare's dad hit her this morning she was unconscious for half an hour. I'm going to tell the doctor she's moving in with me and since I'm 17 they'll need your consent."

"Ok well I'll call her parent…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Edwards"

"I'll call Mr. and Mrs. Edwards and get them to give you custody of her even though she's your girlfriend she's 16 and by law in order to legally live with you , you have to have custody or guardianship and in this case since Clare is getting abused you have to have custody of her. I'll call her dad and get her information that I need to add her to your medical insurance and I'll pay for the hospital bill. I'm fixing everything on the contract now you don't have to sign it again since I still have the original in my computer. I'll e-mail it to you and you'll need to print it out and I'll also e-mail one to the principal. Thank you for telling me and go over the rules with her and since Clare will be under your care I'm hiring a maid."

"Mom it'll be weird having custody of **my girlfriend **because she's **my girlfriend **not my kid."

"Well if I get custody of her it would be like you're dating your sister and I think you'd find that would be equally weird."

"Yea that would be gross, but it'll still be weird because I have custody of **my** **girlfriend** mom, **my girlfriend **can't you just type up a contract stating that she's emancipated like you did for me which takes away her parents rights to her?"

"Hmmm I forgot about that… I could do that, but I'd have to add her to the contract, but right now since she's still under her parents care you have to sign as her guardian to get her out of the hospital"

"Thank you mom."

"You're welcome,I love you Eli"

"I love you too mom"

Right after I hung up the phone I had to talk to a doctor with Clare in the room so they can get both sides.

"I need to know what happened." the doctor said

"Well sir, I got home way past curfew and got into an argument with my dad.."

"I tried to defend her and explain why she was late." I added

"Then my dad hit me and I don't remember anything except for waking up in a car with Eli on the way here"

"How long was she unconscious?"

"30 minutes" I told him

"Well we need to take her away from your dad."

"I already did that sir, she's moving in with me, my mom already said it was ok and her stuff is in the back of my car." I stated

"Well that's fine, but I'll need to talk to your mom so she can verify that Ms. Edwards is able to move in and then I need to talk to Mr. Edwards so he can also verify it."

I started to dial my mom's cell phone number and held out my phone towards the doctor.

"Here's my phone I dialed my mom for you." I said

The doctor left the room to talk to my mom.

"Clare what did he say?" I inquired walked up to Clare to check on her

"I don't have a concussion I'm ok, I just have a bruise from where he hit me. I'll have to take pain medicine and it'll take a few days to heal."

"Ok" I kissed her.

"Ok your mom verified everything Mr. Goldsworthy." The doctor said as he gave me my phone back.

"Here's my cell phone I'll dial my dad's number."

The doctor took Clare's phone and yet again left the room.

"So your mom actually said I can move in?" Clare sounded excited

"Yes, but there are a few things I need to tell you."

"I know you need to tell me the rules so do we have chores?"

"Not really just do homework and get good grades."

"That's more of a rule and not a chore." Clare giggled as the doctor came in.

"Both sides confirmed that Ms. Edwards now lives with you Mr. Goldsworthy. Since Mr. and Mrs. Edwards still have custody you're her active guardian right now I'll need you to sign her release papers since an adult over 18 can't."

I signed the papers, then handed them to the doctor.

"Ok you're now free to go." He chimed

"Ok so what's going on now who has custody or whatever over me?" Clare requested as she hopped off the hospital bed.

"Ok. Well my parents really aren't on vacation. They're in Germany when I got called out of school it was because I was supposed to move with them, but I refused. I told them since the house is paid for I wouldn't have to worry about a place to stay I can make my own meals, get good grades, and take care of the house. After hearing my reasons the complied and let me stay and it made things easier since my mom's a lawyer she made up a contract I have to abide by. They're currently living on the army base. Since you're underage and don't want to live with your parents my mom is making a document to get you emancipated which you'll have to sign she's also stating in the contract that you'll be living with me." I explained as we walked out of the hospital and got in Morty.

"So your parents went through all that trouble not only to let you stay with me in Degrassi, but also went through more trouble to let me live with you?" Clare asked as we drove off.

"If you want to put it that way."

"So your mom is actually getting my parents to write up a document so I'll be emancipated?"

"Yea, you'll just have to sign the document that my mom sends me and the contract that I've already signed she'll just add a line for you to sign."

"Ok, but what if my parents don't agree to it?"

"Trust me they will and we're home" I said pulling into the drive way.

We exited Morty and I opened the back hatch to get out Clare's belongings.

"I'm going to take your belongings inside. Can you unlock the door and turn off the alarm the remote to the alarm is on my key ring it's the white button." I gave Clare my keys.

"Ok and I didn't know you had an alarm system." she said as she took my keys

"Yea my mom is afraid to go to sleep without an alarm system everywhere we lived we had to have one" I said as I got her bags out of the back there were only two suitcases both huge and on wheels.

"The alarm's off and the door's unlocked."

I shut the hatch and began to walk up the sidewalk to the house.

"Here I'll take on they're on wheels." Clare said as stopped me and gave me my keys

"Ok" I said in fear that an argument would start if I didn't let her take a suitcase I had her suitcase in one hand and my keys in the other.

Clare followed me as I went inside. I picked up her suitcase as I went up the front step into the house and put her suitcase next to the door. I did the same with her other suitcase so she didn't have to lift it.

"Welcome home Clare" I said as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

"Thank you Eli"

"For what? I did this because I love you." I smirked as I went up to her kissed her.

I turned on the alarm out of habit and threw my keys on the table and walked to my computer in my "office" as my parents would call it.

"I love you too and if you hadn't come inside with me my dad would have killed me." Clare muttered as she followed me.

"If I would've bought you here and asked you why you didn't want to go home you wouldn't have gotten hit in the first place." I said looking through my e-mails sitting at my desk

"So is this your office?" She asked as she looked around.

_Good she sent it. _I thought to myself "Yes, this my so called office, my mom believed every one in the family should have one. She and my dad had their own office, my dad's is located downstairs in his so called man cave.." I said as I waited for the document to start printing

"So how many rooms are in this house?"

"Technically 15, upstairs there's four bedrooms two bathrooms one's in the master bedroom, in the basement there's one bedroom, one office that was never used because my dad mainly used my mom's office my dad moved the furniture from his office, one living room which my dad spent most of his time, one bathroom, one bathroom, and one kitchen, on this floor there's a living room, two offices, and a kitchen. Oh I almost forgot the garage." I said as the contract was being printed "Here Clare the emancipation document you need to sign"

"Wow that explains why your house looks like a mansion because it is a mansion and it's already paid for?" She said as she was reading it.

I bought up the contract.

"The only reason we got it is my mom thought we were all going to stay here permanently so she wanted a huge house and paid for it because my mom hates having a mortgage because she said they took too long to pay off so she gave the previous owner the whole $400,000 upfront."

I began to read the contract.

"Here all signed. So what are you reading?"

I took the contract from her and handed her the other one.

"I was just reading over the contract her she forgot how the utilities and alarm system weren't being covered in the last one because she added them in here saying that she's paying for it so they're automatically going to her credit card until I move out, she also changed the amount of money for food it's now $10,000 a month and she added in your allowance, you'll probably have to talk to my mom because she's going to get you a debit card for your allowance and she'll need to set a pin number and you need to sign this too." I answered

"Wow $10,000 for food and $1,000 allowance?"

"Yea my mom gave me a debit card for food, I'll have to give you the pin number for that. I also have a debit card for my allowance you'll have one too."

"Ok all signed"

I scanned the contract into my computer and e-mailed it to my mom.

"Done my mom should have it soon"

Not long after that was said my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"Hi hunny I'm at the bank; how's Clare and are you home?" My mom asked softly on the other end

"Yea she's here and she's ok thank you mom for everything."

"No problem it just shows how much I love you."

"I love you too and I got the new contract."

"I called Clare's dad and he's going to give you Clare's birth certificate and social insurance card, when you get the rest of her things at 3 don't worry it's 2 now. We left yours in our safe, sorry I forgot to tell you until now. The safe is hidden in your office under one of the floor boards the combination is 10-31-10; your favorite holiday and the year we moved in."

"Ok got the combo, thanks again mom."

"You're welcome and I need to talk to Clare because they need a pin number."

"Ok. Hold on." I told my mom. I looked around, but there was no Clare. "Clare?" I yelled out. I waited a few seconds and no answer so I walked into the living room and yelled louder "CLARE!"

"Coming Eli." she yelled happily in return

"Don't do that you scared the hell out of me I thought something happened to you luckily the alarm system is on. Here my mom needs to talk to you. I'll get us something to eat."

I kissed Clare and left her in the living room to talk to my mom about her pin number. I sent my mom a fast e-mail saying she has my permission to copy and paste my signature to get custody of Clare, then I made cheese burgers.

"You mom said she loves us both and I programmed my pin number into my phone and can I have the office next to yours? Your mom mentioned having a safe for me in my office."

"Yea and after we eat I'll get your things. I'm turning on the house alarm when I leave so I won't have to worry about anyone hurting you while I'm not here."

"Ok well I don't think that's going to happen and my pin number is the last four digits of my phone number and that's the number I'll put in my safe once I find it in the floor boards."

"Ok and the burgers are done."

We watched the Vampire Diaries while we were eating and surprisingly I enjoyed every episode it had some blood, twists, turns, death, fighting, amongst much more other things. I didn't really think Clare would watch anything like this. I finished eating at 2:30.

"I gotta go get the rest of your belongings do you want to come or stay here?"

Just then there was a knock at the door. I peeked out the window and it was Clare's dad.

"Clare your dad's here."

"Ok I don't want to see him I'm still afraid he's going to hit me even if you say differently, so I'm going to hide in my office to look for my safe call me when he's gone." Clare said.

Once Clare was in her office I shut off the alarm and opened the door.

"How can I help you?" I asked her dad as I walked outside of the house.

"I just came to drop off the rest of Clare's things." I noticed there was a pile of her belongings stacked up next to the door. "How is she doing?"

"She's got a bruise on her face where you hit her."

"I signed a contract emancipating Clare and I made her mother do the same. Your mom put up a fight with my wife saying she'll take her to court for child abuse and when she'd get custody she'll have both you and Clare move to Germany with her. My wife gave in when your mom told her she's a lawyer and won't lose the case. I got the one back that you signed it's now stamped. I think she sent a copy to the school too."

"That's my mom for you."

"I have her birth certificate, social insurance card, we also added the emancipation document in there for Clare. Where is she?" He asked holding an envelope

"She's inside she doesn't want anything to do with you"

"Oh she's that mad at me?"

"Well you beat the shit out of her and almost gave her a concussion you knocked her unconscious she could've went into a coma, what do you expect her to be happy or something?" I chuckled sarcastically.

He handed me an envelope I looked inside and all her important documents were in there.

"Thank you" I said ready to carry Clare's things inside.

"You're welcome do you need any help?"

"Sure." I answered not wanting him to go inside, but his help would make it faster plus Clare was upstairs away from her dad.

I opened the door and carried in her envelope. I looked behind me and notice Mr. Edwards was following me with two boxes.

"Just put the right here" I said pointing next to the couch as I put down her envelope.

"You sure do have one big place." Mr. Edwards noticed as he put down the boxes and looked around.

"I know my mom thought we were all going to stay here permanently so she made sure it was big and paid off in one payment."

It took a few minutes to carry in the boxes.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Edwards" I said as slid the last two boxes in the door making sure he can't go back inside.

"You're welcome."

I went inside and turned on the house alarm.

"Clare he's gone!" I yelled.

"Finally" She said coming out of a room. "I found my safe like 10 minutes ago and programmed in my combo it's the same as my pin number."

"Here's your important information that you need." I said handing her the envelope.

"I'll put it in my safe before they get lost."

When she got back we talked about sleeping arrangements we decided to sleep in the master bedroom which currently had no furniture. Clare decided to keep her books and her laptop in her office, and her DVD collection would stay with mine in the entertainment center.

While she unpacked her books, laptop, and DVD collection I moved a dresser into the room for Clare, my dad had moved my bed and dresser into the master bedroom once he found out I was staying, guess he didn't tell mom. I got done moving the heavy furniture when Clare was done she helped me move two night tables in our room.

I helped Clare unpack the rest of her belongings which took a few hours, we then sat down on the couch I had my arm around Clare.

"It's 6:30. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I'd rather just spend time with you than go out." Clare said as she shut off the lamp next to her making the light dim the only light was the setting sun.

Clare and I started kissing; as we moved into a horizontal position my hands rubbed her thighs

"Eli I don't want to do anything intimate"

"I know don't worry I won't have sex with you until you're ready"

About 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell comes to a house that has no lights on?" I growled

Clare started to giggle as I got up; I made my way to the window and peeked out.

"It's Adam and I'm hard." I groaned as I backed away from the window

"I'll answer it, Eli what's the code to shut off the alarm?"

I looked over to Clare as she made her way to the alarm, so I made my way to the couch.

"17 35 37, the off button is on the left side at the top." I answered once I sat down.

I watched Clare turn off the alarm and answer the door.

"Hey Clare what are you doing at Eli's and what the hell happened to your face?"

"I live here now and don't ask."

"I'm asking and wow living with your boyfriend. Does Ali know?"

"If you must know my dad hit me and I'm not sure what happened after that you'd have to ask Eli. No you're the only one that knows, come in"

Clare then opened the door for Adam to come in I then grabbed the remote.

"Wow, Eli your place is huge and I thought the outside looked big it's so spacious in here."

"You mean you know where Eli lives, but have never been inside?" Clare questioned

"Well, yea I only came over to get Eli so we could go out."

"Oh."

"So Eli where are your parents I don't see your dad's GMT and why are the lights out."

I looked over at Care when Adam asked about the lights being out and she blushed.

"I'm sorry I interrupted I didn't know Clare would be here."

"It's ok Adam" Clare said

"They're vacation in Germany they wanted me to go with, but I told them I'd rather not"

"You passed up a chance to go to Germany dude are you insane?" Adam yelled

"Well they said it was for the weekend and tomorrow they'll probably call saying they like it so much there that they'll be home in two weeks. If I would've gone and they liked it there a lot they would've made us move there."

"Oh, in that case, dude I'm glad you stayed."

Then there was another knock on the door.

"I'm closer I'll answer it." Adam said

"Look out the window first." I told him

"It's Ali."

"Just open the door and move if not she'll push you out of her way" Clare said

"Ok…" Adam said cautiously

He then stood next to the door, opened it so he was behind it, and in barged Ali like a bat out of Hell.

"Clare I went to your house and your parents said you lived with Eli so I demanded that they give me the address. How could you not tell me? And…why are the lights out?"

"Don't ask" Adam chuckled

We were just so used to it we barely noticed how dark the room was getting.

"Well we've been busy"

"I'm turning on a light." Ali said

"Ali don't!" we all yelled knowing she'd freak out once she seen Clare's face.

"Too late" she said "Clare what the hell happened to your face?"

"Again don't ask" Adam chuckled.

"I'm asking" Ali sneered.

"I took care of the problem" I told her

"My dad hit me" Clare said

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Ali don't worry I don't think he'll be hitting anyone else"

We gathered in the basement, talked, and watched TV until 10, then Clare and I went to bed.

* * *

**Care to review?**


	4. Dare

**Disclaimer: Degrassi is not mine in any way. **

* * *

It was 11pm and Eli were laying down on the couch watching TV there really wasn't anything on and we didn't feel like watching The Vampire Diaries today. I had my head on Eli's chest listening to his heartbeat. I looked up at him and kissed him.

Eli kissed me back after a few minutes the kisses got really passionate, then he broke away.

"I love you Clare" he whispered

I kissed him and smiled into the kiss

"I love you too Eli" I whispered in between kisses.

Eli and I turned over managing to change positions and now he was on top of me. I kissed him more passionately and in between kisses I moved the bottom of his shirt up near his head exposing his body.

"Clare we don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to."

"We have school tomorrow and it's already 11, how about we continue tomorrow after school. I'm sorry we just can't miss school."

"I understand after school works."

We went to bed and I kissed Eli good night.

We woke up at 6:30 and got ready for school we turned off the alarm before we left. We got to school and went to our classes. I seen Ali throughout the day and Adam too, but Eli and I didn't mention what almost happened last night.

English was the hardest class to get through because I had Eli as my partner and we kept smirking at each other trying not to kiss as we worked on our projects.

"You two seem so lovey dovey" Adam whispered

"If only you knew Adam if only you knew." Eli whispered back

"I don't think I wanna know." Adam replied; I then giggled.

"Ms. Dawes may I be excused?" I asked

"Take the pass."

I gave Eli a devious look as I left the room. I stood up against the lockers for about 5 minutes before Eli showed up, when he did I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into an open class room. I let go of Eli and sat on a desk, the lights were out and Eli had just shut the door.

"We can't do anything class ends in 10 minutes and we both have to get back to English at two different times." Eli said as he walked towards me

"I know, but then school's over." I said as I pulled him closer to me

We then started kissing hard and passionately. Eli's tongue slipped in my mouth and our tongues danced as they rubbed against each other as my tongue went into his mouth as Eli went to take a small breath of air he bit my bottom lip causing me to moan a little. Then Adam knocked on the door and entered.

"Guys I was told to come find you Ms. Dawes is getting worried she thinks you skipped."

"Ok we're leaving." I said as Eli was sitting down

We got into Ms. Dawes room just before the bell rang she didn't ask where we were or anything.

We speed walked to Morty as fast as we possibly could without anyone noticing, it took us about 15 minutes to get home. Eli shut off the alarm and opened the door, we threw our book bags into the corner next to the closet as we got inside. I slipped off my shoes and laid on the couch as I watched Eli take his shoes off.

"Eli kiss me." I said as he crawled on top of me

Eli began to kiss me, his kisses were passionate and then bit my neck as I let out a small moan.

"Upstairs?" Eli asked

"Yea lets go."

I wrapped my legs around Eli's waist and my arms around his neck he took me upstairs kissing me the entire time. Luckily our bedroom door was open, as soon as we walked in the room Eli kicked the door shut, leaned me against it, and locked it as we were kissing.

Eli put me on the bed and took off his top so I followed and took off mine, he started kissing my neck and nibbled the side making me let out a small moan, he licked my body down from my neck to my stomach, then he worked his way back up only this time he put his hands under my bra needing them as he was kissing my neck. I took off my bra to make it easier for Eli and reached for his belt to take his pants off him, he must've known what I was trying to do because he took off his pants and I took off mine, then we kissed more roughly which made me breathless. I then reached down and tugged on Eli's boxers for him to remove them and he did I removed my panties as well.

"Eli" I moaned as he slowly bit my neck and rubbed his hand between my thighs

"Ready Clare?" he asked out of breath

"Yea." I let out in a whispered moan

Eli then thrust himself inside me I dug my nails into his back as I let out a small whimper.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yea k-k-keep going"

Eli's thrusts became harder as my moans became louder.

"Eli." I moaned

"Clare!" my mom yelled

'The doors locked right?" I managed to get out

Eli just nodded as he kept thrusting, I bit his neck trying not to scream.

"Clare." Eli moaned and the thrusts got harder

"Eli." I moaned loudly

"Clare"

"Fuck….Eli" I moaned

"Clare" Eli yelled

Then there was banging on our bedroom door, but that didn't stop us.

"Eli…Fuck" I yelled louder

"Clare" Eli yelled out and then his thrusts started to slowly calm down "Clare" he whispered

Eli moved off of me and kissed my forehead. We almost forgot about the noise.

"Clare Dianna Edwards I know you're in there open up now."

Eli and I stared at the door.

"Should I open it?" Eli asked; banging followed

"If we can stay like this I'm too tired to move and she won't go away unless you open it."

Eli reached around me and unlocked the door, both of us were sweating as we held the blankets to our bodies.

"It's open." Eli yelled

My mom walked in and looked so shocked I have never seen her face like that I couldn't help, but burst into laughter.

"Mom you look like you've just seen a ghost." I laughed hysterically

"Clare I thought I raised you better than this."

"Yea, well you thought wrong." I said as my laughter went away.

"And you" She fumed looking at Eli "I can't believe you took advantage of my daughter."

"Eli didn't take advantage of anybody, I could've stopped him whenever I wanted to."

"Clare you don't know what you're saying"

I sat up holding the sheets around me.

"Mom I'm pretty sure I know what I'm saying after all it is me saying it" I said sarcastically

"Clare I don't know what has gotten into you."

I laughed.

"I do" I said smiling at Eli who was also sitting up.

"Well young lady I've kicked your father out and let you have your few days of fun it's now time we get rid of those emancipation papers and you come home with me."

"And what never see Eli again?"

"He's no good for you Clare"

"No mom you're no good for me I'm happy here and I have Eli."

"So you're choosing him over me over your family?"

"No mom, Darcy will love me either way and if you don't accept Eli then you don't accept me and you can get out of our home."

My mom didn't say anything she just ran down the stairs and slammed the door as she left.

"Oooh Clare cussing and telling off her mom" Eli said being sarcastic

"Yea well we better lock the door before anyone else decides to walk in"

"You're right" Eli chuckled as he got out of bed

We both then got dressed, went down stairs, locked the door, and turned the alarm off.

"Ok now homework." I sighted

After we finished homework Ali and Drew came over.

* * *

**Care to let me know what you think?**


	5. Mom Walks In

**Disclaimer: Degrassi is not mine in any way. **

* * *

It was 11pm and Eli were laying down on the couch watching TV there really wasn't anything on and we didn't feel like watching The Vampire Diaries today. I had my head on Eli's chest listening to his heartbeat. I looked up at him and kissed him.

Eli kissed me back after a few minutes the kisses got really passionate, then he broke away.

"I love you Clare" he whispered

I kissed him and smiled into the kiss

"I love you too Eli" I whispered in between kisses.

Eli and I turned over managing to change positions and now he was on top of me. I kissed him more passionately and in between kisses I moved the bottom of his shirt up near his head exposing his body.

"Clare we don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to."

"We have school tomorrow and it's already 11, how about we continue tomorrow after school. I'm sorry we just can't miss school."

"I understand after school works."

We went to bed and I kissed Eli good night.

We woke up at 6:30 and got ready for school we turned off the alarm before we left. We got to school and went to our classes. I seen Ali throughout the day and Adam too, but Eli and I didn't mention what almost happened last night.

English was the hardest class to get through because I had Eli as my partner and we kept smirking at each other trying not to kiss as we worked on our projects.

"You two seem so lovey dovey" Adam whispered

"If only you knew Adam if only you knew." Eli whispered back

"I don't think I wanna know." Adam replied; I then giggled.

"Ms. Dawes may I be excused?" I asked

"Take the pass."

I gave Eli a devious look as I left the room. I stood up against the lockers for about 5 minutes before Eli showed up, when he did I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into an open class room. I let go of Eli and sat on a desk, the lights were out and Eli had just shut the door.

"We can't do anything class ends in 10 minutes and we both have to get back to English at two different times." Eli said as he walked towards me

"I know, but then school's over." I said as I pulled him closer to me

We then started kissing hard and passionately. Eli's tongue slipped in my mouth and our tongues danced as they rubbed against each other as my tongue went into his mouth as Eli went to take a small breath of air he bit my bottom lip causing me to moan a little. Then Adam knocked on the door and entered.

"Guys I was told to come find you Ms. Dawes is getting worried she thinks you skipped."

"Ok we're leaving." I said as Eli was sitting down

We got into Ms. Dawes room just before the bell rang she didn't ask where we were or anything.

We speed walked to Morty as fast as we possibly could without anyone noticing, it took us about 15 minutes to get home. Eli shut off the alarm and opened the door, we threw our book bags into the corner next to the closet as we got inside. I slipped off my shoes and laid on the couch as I watched Eli take his shoes off.

"Eli kiss me." I said as he crawled on top of me

Eli began to kiss me, his kisses were passionate and then bit my neck as I let out a small moan.

"Upstairs?" Eli asked

"Yea lets go."

I wrapped my legs around Eli's waist and my arms around his neck he took me upstairs kissing me the entire time. Luckily our bedroom door was open, as soon as we walked in the room Eli kicked the door shut, leaned me against it, and locked it as we were kissing.

Eli put me on the bed and took off his top so I followed and took off mine, he started kissing my neck and nibbled the side making me let out a small moan, he licked my body down from my neck to my stomach, then he worked his way back up only this time he put his hands under my bra needing them as he was kissing my neck. I took off my bra to make it easier for Eli and reached for his belt to take his pants off him, he must've known what I was trying to do because he took off his pants and I took off mine, then we kissed more roughly which made me breathless. I then reached down and tugged on Eli's boxers for him to remove them and he did I removed my panties as well.

"Eli" I moaned as he slowly bit my neck and rubbed his hand between my thighs

"Ready Clare?" he asked out of breath

"Yea." I let out in a whispered moan

Eli then thrust himself inside me I dug my nails into his back as I let out a small whimper.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yea k-k-keep going"

Eli's thrusts became harder as my moans became louder.

"Eli." I moaned

"Clare!" my mom yelled

'The doors locked right?" I managed to get out

Eli just nodded as he kept thrusting, I bit his neck trying not to scream.

"Clare." Eli moaned and the thrusts got harder

"Eli." I moaned loudly

"Clare"

"Fuck….Eli" I moaned

"Clare" Eli yelled

Then there was banging on our bedroom door, but that didn't stop us.

"Eli…Fuck" I yelled louder

"Clare" Eli yelled out and then his thrusts started to slowly calm down "Clare" he whispered

Eli moved off of me and kissed my forehead. We almost forgot about the noise.

"Clare Dianna Edwards I know you're in there open up now."

Eli and I stared at the door.

"Should I open it?" Eli asked; banging followed

"If we can stay like this I'm too tired to move and she won't go away unless you open it."

Eli reached around me and unlocked the door, both of us were sweating as we held the blankets to our bodies.

"It's open." Eli yelled

My mom walked in and looked so shocked I have never seen her face like that I couldn't help, but burst into laughter.

"Mom you look like you've just seen a ghost." I laughed hysterically

"Clare I thought I raised you better than this."

"Yea, well you thought wrong." I said as my laughter went away.

"And you" She fumed looking at Eli "I can't believe you took advantage of my daughter."

"Eli didn't take advantage of anybody, I could've stopped him whenever I wanted to."

"Clare you don't know what you're saying"

I sat up holding the sheets around me.

"Mom I'm pretty sure I know what I'm saying after all it is me saying it" I said sarcastically

"Clare I don't know what has gotten into you."

I laughed.

"I do" I said smiling at Eli who was also sitting up.

"Well young lady I've kicked your father out and let you have your few days of fun it's now time we get rid of those emancipation papers and you come home with me."

"And what never see Eli again?"

"He's no good for you Clare"

"No mom you're no good for me I'm happy here and I have Eli."

"So you're choosing him over me over your family?"

"No mom, Darcy will love me either way and if you don't accept Eli then you don't accept me and you can get out of our home."

My mom didn't say anything she just ran down the stairs and slammed the door as she left.

"Oooh Clare cussing and telling off her mom" Eli said being sarcastic

"Yea well we better lock the door before anyone else decides to walk in"

"You're right" Eli chuckled as he got out of bed

We both then got dressed, went down stairs, locked the door, and turned the alarm off.

"Ok now homework." I sighted

After we finished homework Ali and Drew came over.

* * *

**Care to let me know what you think?**


	6. After Mom Walks In

**Disclaimer: Something I do not own is Degrassi**

* * *

"What's up?" Drew said as he came inside with Alli

"Not much where's Adam?" Eli asked

"Oh he said he'll be here soon, so you might want to leave the alarm off." Alli replied "So Clare your mom told me you're going home earlier she was coming to get you, so did you see her?"

"The alarm's off and the doors unlocked"

"Yea" I said laughing "I'm staying here and Eli last time we left the door unlocked it ended badly" Eli smirked and let out a little chuckle.

"So what happened and how badly?" Alli asked with her arms crossed

"It was bad" Eli said

"Really bad" I added

"Hey guys" Adam said as he walked in

"Hey Adam" I said

"You're late" Eli chuckled

"So what did I miss?" Adam asked

"Oh just talking about what happened earlier when Clare's mom came over." Alli answered

"Speaking about your mom Clare, I seen her and she was crying I had asked her what was wrong and she said you're impure, didn't you tell her you two didn't do anything?"

"Adam I think they did something." Alli replied as she glanced at Eli and I

Eli moved closer to me, put his arm around my waist, and kissed my neck.

"Oh now I know they did something, so when did it happen? How did your mom find out?"

"Um it happened after school and my mom kinda tried to interrupt."

"Tried to?" Drew chuckled

"We didn't want to stop." Eli smirked

"And the door was locked." I added "Plus we let her in after. Eli and I stayed covered up."

"It really wasn't pretty after that but my little Clare here became quite the rebellion" Eli said nibbling on my ear.

"Eli not now" I told him

"Clare being rebellious explain." said Adam

"Please do" Drew added

"Well she cussed, then told off her mom." Eli said

"Clare you cussed?" Adam exuberated

"Yes it kinda slipped out"

"She said 'fuck'" Eli chuckled I blushed

"Wow Clare." Alli said "I just got a text I gotta go home something about going out."

"I'll take you" Drew said

"Well I'll let you continue what you were doing earlier Eli, well before Clare stopped you." Adam said

Eli locked the door and turned on the alarm. After that he sat next to me and we started kissing again.

"Do you think it would've helped if I told your mom I was a virgin too?" Eli asked

"No I don't think she would've cared." I said as I kissed him.

Eli and I kept kissing, our kissing was full of passion as our tongues glided in each others mouths.

"Bedroom?" Eli asked

"How about right here, unless the condoms are in your room."

"I have a condom in my pocket so right here is fine."

"You did use one earlier right? I didn't notice you putting it on."

"Of course I used one Clare." he said sweetly

Eli placed the condom on the table, started kissing my neck making his way to my lips as I laid down and he moved on top of me. I took off Eli's shirt as he took off mine, he moved his hands under my bra and before I knew it my bra was off and was kissing my breasts while rubbing the other one. I let out a small moan and Eli started kissing my belly stopping at my pants, then he started to unbutton them so I loosened his belt and took it off. Eli removed my pants as well as his own, then he moved back on top of me, we kissed as he rubbed the outside of my panties I moaned and rubbed the outside of his boxers causing him to moan in return. After a few minutes of Eli rubbing my folds through my panties. I began to beg.

"Eli please."

"Clare are you begging?" He chuckled

"Yes so can you?"

"Can I what?"

"Have sex with me now?"

Eli gave me a smirk and started to remove my panties; I kicked them off once he moved them past my knees, then Eli took off his boxers and put on a condom. He bent on top of me again, only this time he was teasing me by moving himself in between my folds but not going inside me.

"Eli" I moaned "Please this is mean."

Eli then chuckled as he pushed himself in side of me; like earlier we started off slowly.

"Eli…faster" I moaned

Eli chuckled and his thrusts faster and harder.

"Eli" I cried out in pleasure as I scratched his back

"Clare."

"Oh my god Eli" I yelled as the pleasure was increasing

"Clare" Eli moaned louder

Eli's thrusts were even faster and harder now then before. I bit Eli's neck so I didn't scream too loudly and my scratches became harder.

"Clare" Eli moaned really loud

"Eli…holy shit" I screamed loudly and out of breath

"Clare" Eli screamed also out of breath

His thrusts then slowed down as did our moans. Eli took off the used condom, put it in the wrapper, moved me on top of him, and we laid there for a bit with the TV on. We were too tired to move. Before long we noticed it was getting late and we haven't eaten.

"Clare what should we do for dinner it's already 8?"

"Well, we could order some pizza."

"Ok sounds good, lets get dressed, I'll order."

We both got dressed and Eli ordered pizza, which came at 8:45. After we ate we watched some TV and went to sleep.

* * *

**Good enough for reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

Just an authors note please don't reply to this since it will be taken down.

I'm currently trying to keep my mind busy so I'm trying to start an RP group on tumblr. if you RP or know someone who does please message me on here or on twitter I want to keep Eli and Clare together on said RP I'm also still working on stories so don't worry ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

I'm discontinuing this story because I can't come up with any new ideas for it, however if someone wants to "adopt" it or take it on as their own to finish it message or tweet me, the first person that does so will be the new owner.


End file.
